


Apollo

by Tangliangchen



Category: allH
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangliangchen/pseuds/Tangliangchen
Summary: 【阿波罗】音乐、愈合、瘟疫、预言、诗歌和箭术之神；同时代表光明和真实。他是阿蒂蜜丝的孪生弟弟，宙斯和勒托之子，常被描绘成一个英俊无须的长发青年，他常常头戴月桂树枝做的桂冠，手持弓箭和箭袋或里拉琴。





	Apollo

　　01.

　　火舞烟霞，黑云闭月，寒冷的燥风化不开鲜血的腥香，长天无光，星河不曙，荒凉的静寂透出了远海的芬芳。

　　“花儿，你记得我遇见你的那天吗？”

　　男人低笑的声音有如某种笙箫的浅唱，低沉的磁性震出海浪爬上脚背般连绵的酥麻。

　　被问到的人慵懒地趴在外阳台的栏杆上，漠视着楼下的灯火辉煌，视线放在了目光不可及的远方。

　　他将拈在指尖的高脚杯举到唇边作势欲饮，却又懒于张口。纯粹的酒红色自唇边溢出，滴在昂贵燕尾服套装的雪白内衬上，而他毫不在意，顺手将整整齐齐的领巾拽出一角，漫不经心到不耐烦地擦找一番，仿佛眼前的奢靡繁华不过是一场盛大的虚以委蛇，却非要他旁观，甚至还逃脱不了参与的命运。

　　“我有名字，不要叫我花儿。”纤细的人儿恍若未闻，拈着酒杯，抬腿一转坐到栏杆上，分割开光明与黑暗，灵巧得像一只年轻的黑燕，两指执杯，转笔一样将已经空空如也的酒杯转在指尖，纯黑的眸倒映流转着坠入大海的璀璨星光。

　　他闷闷地看了一眼手中的酒杯，随便轻甩，最后两滴酒液坠入温热的空气，不知所踪。

　　—一他喜欢烈酒，喜欢那种只要一口下肚就能从胃里烧到喉管，头皮发炸，酣畅淋漓，忘怀自我的感觉。可是为了将优雅从灵魂深处揪出来流于表面，他不得不装作热爱酒文化，品味着不知所云的醇厚单宁。

　　他本不管这个，偷偷把酒掉包，只可惜他酒量太差，第一次主持大场子就因为喝醉而把几位重要人物吓到，从此便不再造次。

　　不知是否上天嫌弃他口是心非，应景地飘起小雨来。是秋天，但淅淅沥沥；假意滋润，钻心剜骨。

　　“华晨宇，别等我用某些不优雅的方式把你弄下来。”

　　男人的声线冷冽了几分。

　　“……”华晨宇皱了皱眉，不情不愿地端着空酒杯翻下栏杆，像只优雅踱步的黑猫一样慢吞吞地走进没有开灯的客厅，目光落在沙发上擦拭着黑亮枪管的男人身上。

　　“听说这次三方会谈，你打算带个女人去？”

　　面容英挺的男人放下手中的巴雷特，抬手冲着华晨宇招了招；华晨宇无所谓似的走过去坐在他身边，男人猿臂轻舒一手将他搂到身边，他毫无察觉一般举着手中的空酒杯上下打量，滴下的月光透过两层玻璃落在他眼底，激起一片阴阳交割的涟漪。

　　他是阿芙洛狄忒的情人，不屑月光的美。

　　“带女人是为了让对方觉得我荒淫无度从而放松警惕，你知道的。”华晨宇侧头看他，银亮的耳钉被月光裹上薄透的水色，精致眼尾织开精巧的桃花烙，定神看去又只余一片白皙莹润。

　　男人冷峻的表情崩碎，做出可怜兮兮的表情，华晨宇没绷住扑哧一声笑出来，终于整个人转过去，让对方轻轻松松按进怀里亲吻发顶。

　　“我就应该把你养在家里，能干的人有那么多，不缺你一个。”

　　02.

　　“Odin，你在做什么？”

　　华晨宇的上扬的嘴角在推开卧室门的瞬间僵硬。

　　男人眉头深锁，盘膝坐在床边，床上整整齐齐摆着三套女装，萝莉风，哥特风，性感风。

　　“今晚你可别乱来，明天就是会谈的日子了，我不能……”华晨宇羞于启齿，悄无声息地后退一步。

　　“我没那么禽兽，女装还让你oversize。”Odin继续皱眉，头也没抬，“不是给你穿的，是我穿。”

　　“……”华晨宇一怔，眼神慢慢不可置信起来。

　　他一步一步悄悄靠近，看到床上的衣服确实大了两号，眨了眨眼，那模样可爱之极。

　　“你终于想通了？”

　　“……靠。”

　　肩膀处传来一股大力，有人把他狠狠拽了下来栽在床上，随即倾身压过，双手被分开来强行按在身体两侧。毫无安全感的姿势令他下意识想要收回双手，Odin的手却如同铜浇铁铸一般纹丝不动，浅色的瞳孔里蔓延出某种未知的火焰。

　　“我是不是太久没教育你了？”

　　男人低沉的声音盘旋在头顶，华晨宇圆睁着一双水汽湿润的鹿眼去看他，扁了扁嘴，貌似清纯地露出了一个委屈的表情。

　　“就算……唔……”

　　不等他牙尖嘴利，唇舌就改换了姓名。略薄的唇颜色淡粉清润，叫人一低头便爱不释口，亲密得令人愉悦，甚至有种身心一清的感觉。

　　华晨宇接吻不闭眼这个毛病太要命了。

　　没人知道他清亮无辜的眼慢慢盈满水汽，软成一抹绕指柔的过程有多致命，颤动的睫毛每次触到Odin的脸颊，都要让他大脑空白半天，等醒过神来已经把人吻出泪光。

　　他若不是行走的春药，就是成精的鸦片，连哭泣都漂亮得触目惊心。

　　“唔！”

　　华晨宇急于提问，这一次并不配合，扭动挣扎，差点把Odin的火都蹭出来，最后按定了结结实实亲了一顿狠的才罢休。

　　主管帮派监督和刑责的花花老师晕头转向地躺在大Boss怀里呼吸，愤懑地拍开他伸向自己衣领的手。

　　明知今晚不是旖旎的时候，硬跟他逗趣也是给自己找不自在，Odin只好压下玩闹的心思，安安静静抱着他，。

　　“你买这衣服干什么？”

　　华晨宇靠在他怀里，抬起一只手指向身边的女装。

　　“我觉得那两家的人你都是第一次去见，单枪匹马对四个人太危险了。”Odin揉揉他的头，被啧了一声躲开，“带个女人太碍手碍脚，我觉得我亲自陪你去更保险。”

　　华晨宇没吭声，仰脸看他。

　　“……我不想看到你带着女人出去招摇。”

　　03.

　　华晨宇觉得自己是疯了才会被Odin感动。

　　“你好辣眼睛。”华晨宇皱着眉头扯了扯他的黑长直，“还披那么大一件皮草，贵夫人版金刚芭比？”

　　他不想承认工作时间严肃认真的Odin女装打扮实在很好笑，Odin却笑笑道：“不把这个披上，我这个身形怎么看也不像你的女人吧。”

　　“冲你这个姿势，还是挺像的。”华晨宇低头道——

　　说话的Odin正枕在他的大腿上，大到奢靡的纯黑色皮草把Odin从脖颈到脚尖结结实实安安全全盖了起来。

　　“灯光还是得调暗一点，你别转过去啊，喉结会露出来。”华晨宇也觉得翻身做A是件挺有面子的事，干脆玩心大起陪着Odin一起认真。

　　“华先生，久仰了啊。”

　　门口突然传来一个亲切得虚伪的声音，华晨宇的表情迅速冷峻下来，是主管一方生杀予夺的神的姿态。

　　彼时他是月神，此刻他是修罗，天下兴亡，一言可决，桀骜不驯，恣意疏狂。

　　04.

　　Adam的脸上有点挂不住。

　　对面的Flower一派骄奢淫逸，腿上枕着的女子盖着雍容的皮草，只露出一头光亮秀发；Flower垂着睫毛只管宠溺地抚摸她的头发，那女子含羞带怯地缩着，一点也不像Flower应该会喜欢的那种热辣性感女郎。

　　“您先请坐就是，April先生还没到。”

　　华晨宇依然不抬头，专心宠爱那女子，一派目无余子的过分淡然，像个自命清高的无知者，令人不快之余，麻痹性极强。

　　“华先生，您忘了，我是第一个到的。”April脸上有些挂不住，微微愠怒。

　　“啊。”华晨宇扬起脸，笑得从容灿烂，“对不起。”

　　……

　　操。

　　这人是管刑责的？

　　真他妈物尽其用。

　　哪个凡人会不想听他的话呢。

　　试想身满的伤痕在无孔不入的雨水中受到至高无上的诅咒，荆棘一点一点缠绕上荒废的神像，一身风尘的黑衣夜行人仍要背负着染血的纯白玫瑰，鲜艳的红调和着黑与白，纠缠不清却齐头并进，信徒被揉在一起，义无反顾地跟随神明。

　　——他好漂亮。

　　“我脸上有东西吗？”华晨宇抬抬睫毛低笑，一直留有注意的余光瞥到腿上的Odin，不出意料地看到了不愉快的表情。

　　不愉快你也得憋着，今天是我主场。

　　“这批货的处置权，均分显然是不合理的。”华晨宇直截了当地后仰靠在沙发靠垫上，慵懒地道，“这次所有的关节都是我们家打通，就连护送我们也出了一半的人，这一次，我们至少要二分之一，多的那二分之一，我们再商量。”

　　“一开口就要二分之一，华先生会不会太霸道了。”April微微皱了皱眉。

　　“大家心里都清楚，华某不才，却也不是只会玩女人——的。”

　　华晨宇的声调突然拉长片刻，对面二人一怔，越过桌上华丽繁复的摆设向他看去，却见他神色清冷，全无异样。

　　华晨宇在桌下的手抓紧了Odin的假发。

　　Odin不知何时已经蹭到了他腿间，牙齿轻合，咬住了他长裤拉链，轻轻一偏头便拉开。

　　他刚刚一开口，Odin藏在皮草下的手已经摸了进来，优哉游哉地在他腿间小幅度揉弄起来；这样近的距离，也只有Odin听得到他骤然粗重起来的呼吸和紊乱的心跳，心下倒是大乐。

　　混蛋！

　　华晨宇不着痕迹地咬住一点嘴唇内壁，腰身由于过度绷直而有些僵硬，只是由于皮草的遮盖和灯光的昏暗，对面的人并不曾看出异样。

　　“我们没想评价您的个人生活。”Adam很是客气地道，“华先生自然是年青一代的翘楚，说话做事有分寸我们是信得过的。只不过礼尚往来，华先生是否也让我们看到些诚意？”

　　华晨宇正让Odin磨得难受，皮球却已经抛了回来。

　　一个愣神的功夫，身下微微顶起来的东西已经被Odin隔着内裤纳入口中，猝不及防的攻击激得华晨宇轻哼一声，硬是将尾音拖成了不屑一顾的语气。

　　Odin轻轻舔弄他的顶端，逼得他求饶似的向后躲，直到整个人贴上沙发，避无可避，咬牙轻颤着忍受。

　　混蛋，这才是他想来的真正目的吧，亏自己让他感动得一塌糊涂，他根本就是来立威的。

　　华晨宇一边暗骂Odin疯狂急色，一边有些孤独无助地想要把手指插进他的发间，却又想起对面正有两位观众在观看，这样暧昧惹火的动作，是万万不能做的。

　　他半天没有应声，Odin便用牙齿轻轻磨了磨顶端小孔所在的地方。

　　华晨宇修长双腿狠狠一个痉挛，眼尾发红，不受控地低声低呻吟了一声，眼角漂亮的眼线晕开无双的绝丽艳色，水雾迷蒙了瞳孔，薄唇微张露出一点莹白齿列，却失语。

　　他这副身子是Odin一手调教出来，多敏感自然有数。平日里在亲吻他身体的时候都容易碰到雷区收获一句带着鼻音的滚蛋，何况是现在仗着大势所归欺负他。

　　“你滚。”

　　华晨宇无力地握拳砸在Odin颈间，垂头低低骂了一声，憋得狠了，连素来娇俏的鼻尖都发红。

　　“您说什么？”Adam疑惑地开口问道。

　　“我说，我们已经表现出了足够的诚意。”华晨宇的声音极轻极快，甚至显得飘忽，“我们……只是需要市场，利润的分红还是原比不变，你们两家各有一成半，大家都有利益可拿，各取所需……而且出货的风险由我们承担一半还多，想必这也是……大家……愿意看到的……您们说，是不是？”

　　他重新垂下头，爱怜地揉揉腿上女子的头，双臂温柔得异乎寻常地张开，裹住皮草将女子抱起来。那女子很不情愿起来似的，却听Flower低声说了一句别那么害羞，不用你见客，这才委委屈屈地坐到他腿上，却依然死死搂住他的腰，脸埋在他怀里，死活不起来。

　　“原来华先生喜欢害羞生涩的女孩儿。”April为了打圆场笑道，“挑个好日子，我们也可以送几个好的来。”

　　害羞生涩……

　　跟这个色鬼哪里搭边！

　　华晨宇心里叫苦，却还得小心注意着皮草不要从Odin肩上滑落，一边紧紧搂住他，生怕他又一个滑溜下去造孽。

　　April话一出口似乎没什么问题，可莫名觉得自己被什么危险人物人恶狠狠地盯上了似的。然而身边Adam还在考虑刚刚的对话，Flower低头忙碌着裹好心爱的女孩儿，或许是错觉吧。

　　“嗯……”Adam考虑许久，还是犹豫，看向April，似乎想要商议。

　　“往里走有小几陈设，可以放心检查，没有任何监听设备。”华晨宇依旧维持着一根筋又自大的“本性”，陪两人做戏。

　　两人倒也是松了口气，告谢后退。

　　“啊！”华晨宇忽然低低惊呼一声，二人目光刹那间挪了回来。

　　然而华晨宇正侧着头看窗外，侧脸精致分明。

　　二人讶异于同时的幻听，却也没有多想，对方没有表示，自己也没必要过分揣测。

　　……

　　华晨宇是很平静。

　　——如果Odin没有隔着衣服啃咬他脆弱乳尖的话。

　　华晨宇狠狠低下头，额头抵上Odin太阳穴，眸中蓄满的雾气终于凝结成雨，滴答一声落在他肩上。

　　“混蛋，你搞什么……别咬了，松开……好难受……”

　　Odin自然知道他不是使性子，是真的给玩得过头了。他家花儿敏感又容易害羞，撑不住。

　　“你坚持一下。”Odin歉然，低声道，“我帮你。”

　　“你帮……唔！”华晨宇用力捂住自己的嘴，仰起头来，喉结极缓慢地上下滚动两次。

　　Odin在皮草后掀起他的衣服，舌尖自上腹游走到胸前，在嫩红色的乳尖顶端来回舔弄摩擦，怕弄疼了他，偶尔含入口中轻轻吮吸，甚至嘬出轻响。

　　不安分的手同样向下进发，一发狠彻底扯开华晨宇的裤链，灼热的手掌游了进去，拽动内裤的边缘，将对方硬痛的欲望释放出来握在掌心轻轻撸动。

　　华晨宇半意识涣散地紧抓着Odin肩上的皮草边缘，在云谲波诡中堕落承欢。

　　“Odin……太超过了，这太……”华晨宇摇着头，颤抖着弓起身，身体却很诚实地反馈出愉悦的信号，紧抓的双手逐渐无力，最终眼前逐渐展现开熟悉的一片空白，他就端端正正坐在沙发上，在Odin手里泄了身。

　　Odin扶住他软下来的身体，与他耳鬓厮磨，在他颈间亲吻，柔声安慰。

　　“没事了，花儿，没事了。”

　　“有事……”华晨宇梦呓般沙哑地低语，像是某种虔诚的诱惑。

　　“我……还是想要你……怎么办……”

　　04.

　　April和Adam万万没想到对方一根筋的刑责老师居然爽快答应了一家再多半成分润的要求，离开得欢天喜地。

　　“都怪你。”华晨宇闭上眼，轻轻出了一口气，“我本来可以把他们磨到绝望。”

　　“但那原本也不是我们的打算，趁他们掉以轻心当自己占了便宜，你已经把最重要的东西拿到手了。”Odin掀掉身后的皮草扶住他的肩膀，轻轻将他放躺下来。

　　“你来吧……”华晨宇的眼神有些迷离，搂住他的脖子将唇印了过去，“我不行了。“

　　一记柔软暴击，Odin险些将他摔下沙发去。

　　“就在这里啊？”

　　华晨宇闭上眼睛，撇撇嘴道：

　　“不想动了，我好累。”

　　冷淡的语气让Odin知道黎明后的暴风雨来了。

　　“花儿乖，不生气。”Odin捞起他双腿，扯着裤脚一用力便顺顺当当地脱下来。

　　“以后我工作的时候，你有多远滚多远。”

　　还愿意回答他，事情就还没发展到不可挽回的地步。Odin心念一动，一边手上不停地剥他衣服半褪长裤，一边在他耳边低声问：“我把你操舒服了，你就原谅我，怎么样？”

　　华晨宇让他不知羞的骚话撩得半睁开眼，半扇星空沉睡此处，熠熠闪光。

　　“不要脸。”

　　“我只要你，不要脸。”Odin深吸一口气，目光肆无忌惮地落在他身体各处，“漂亮。”

　　华晨宇伸手掀起他的裙子，温热起来的修长手指握住已经坚硬滚烫的柱体，发出一声嘲讽的轻笑。

　　“他们不知道猫咪女郎连内裤都没穿吧？”

　　“不然怎么诠释脱了裙子比你大。”

　　Odin吸了口凉气，却随他去，报复似的掐住他那颗已经被挑逗成嫣红的乳珠拧了拧，另一只手探到他身后，不出所料地摸了一手泥泞。

　　“你都轻点。”Odin向紧致火热的内壁间送入两根手指，华晨宇娇气，反水抗议，却让另一只手以一种缓慢到色情的速度自膝窝至脚踝来回轻抚，迅速没了脾气。

　　“花儿坐上来吗？”Odin露出一个恶劣的笑容，忽然停止了手上的动作。

　　华晨宇咬着嘴唇舔了舔，情欲的迷蒙逐渐侵袭他的眼底，而他是散发着热量的欲望本身。

　　“你想好了。”华晨宇抬起手，Odin识时务地把他拉了起来。

　　“今天我心情不太愉快……”华晨宇轻轻捧住他的头，俯身将另一侧乳尖送入他口中，随着他顺从的吮吸与疼爱难耐地仰起头来，沙哑道，“你会死在我身上。”

　　Odin不理他色厉内荏，掐住他纤细腰肢向下狠狠一按。

　　勃起跳动的阴茎蓄势待发，已经准备好的穴口突兀地被突破，整个头部都吃了进去，身上人一声短促的惊呼，体内的东西似乎变大了两分。

　　“我家花下死，做鬼也风流。”

　　05.

　　“你应该多吃点饭，再瘦下去，抱着都感觉不到你了。”Odin握住他的脚踝便将他轻松拖了过来，一松手将他的腿搁置在自己肩上。

　　这一拖，体内的东西瞬间撞击到一个新的深度，华晨宇的瞳孔有一秒涣散，溺水者般无助的指尖攥紧Odin的手指，送到唇边狠狠咬了一口。

　　“……花儿，你再这么任性地撩我，我会没有耐心。”Odin额头青筋暴起。

　　华晨宇却舔舔嘴唇，慢慢挪下脚来，长腿紧绞在一起踢掉鞋袜，再打开来缠在Odin腰上，娇娆调笑，随时随地恃宠而骄。

　　“那你，”华晨宇眨了眨眼睛，搂紧他脖子，轻轻附到他耳边，低喃恋人般的蜜语，“直接弄哭我啊。”

　　Odin身体一僵，半晌才吐出一个字来。

　　“操。”

　　他是觉得自己干不死他是吗。

　　Odin不记得自己是怎么在邪火的指挥下把他剥得一干二净的，只知道自己醒过神来的时候，华晨宇已经被他抱下沙发狠狠压在桌面上。

　　他的身体白皙娇嫩，完全看不出来是常年混在道上，战斗于一线的人。兴许是骨架小看不出来，华晨宇其实是有肌肉的，只不过不比磐石坚不可摧，盘块虬曲，而是像竹枝一样筋节柔韧，纤细修长。

　　他漂亮得催命，轻笑将含着的食指抽出来，微微蹙眉，探手到身后，有些别扭地将其一点点送进后穴。

　　直到终于成功，华晨宇才又露出了漂亮的笑容，目光清澈又无辜地盯着一脸震惊Odin：“就知道发呆，我还以为，你打算让我自己解决了呢。”

　　Odin不答，抓住他那只自渎的手用力抽出来。

　　指尖划过湿滑的内壁，华晨宇轻哼出声，穴口稍微缩了缩，似乎有些欲求不满。

　　“哥，还给我……”华晨宇轻轻往回收手，眸中带水，极是可怜。

　　“好。”Odin面无表情，捏住他二三两指，狠狠送了回去。

　　“啊！”华晨宇猝不及防下被修长手指一插到底，眼角泛起泪花，微微仰头，朦胧的视线难以置信地投向Odin冷峻的脸。

　　这场性事刚刚正式拉开序幕便险些脱离掌控，这一次简直不可逆转。Odin抓着他的手在他体内拧动进出，直白露骨的戳弄令他浑身无力。“不，别这样，Odin……”华晨宇颤抖着想要挣脱，但全然拗不过心意已决的人。

　　Odin依然不出声，挑起华晨宇无名指一并塞进后穴狠狠抽插，像是倾身压过去吻他，实际是堵住他所有的呻吟，一声也不让他叫。

　　“嗯，嗯唔——”

　　华晨宇单手紧紧搂住了Odin的背，乳尖被对方胸口繁复的蝴蝶结摩擦蹂躏，后穴被自己的手指填满抽插，口鼻之间都是对方的气息；如今的他彻底依托于Odin，被攻占，而且全面沦陷。

　　在Odin的恶意操纵下，穴里的动作越来越快，不受自己控制的指尖猛然戳中了什么地方，华晨宇浑身一僵，脑海空白。

　　Odin感受到他的僵直，饶有兴味地结束了漫长的吻，看他在释放的瞬间哭出声来。

　　“花花，Flower。”华晨宇在哭，Odin却在微笑，“被自己的手指操哭，可不算我弄的吧。”

　　一边说着，一边没有不应期概念一般，继续抓着华晨宇的手指对准那一点快速进出，任由华晨宇在他身下挣扎，压着嗓子低声哭叫。

　　“停……停下……”华晨宇的修长双腿逐渐无力，已经缠不住Odin的腰，颤抖着松脱，哭声嘶哑，放弃了挣扎，只剩哀求，“我，我不行了……”

　　“就等着宝贝儿不行呢。”

　　Odin早让他撩得发疯，自觉忍到现在已是给了这无法无天的人天大面子，还能挂得住微笑，已经是他最后的温柔。

　　Odin松开华晨宇的手，默许他狼狈地退出后穴，然后亲自伸手去探了探：“花儿，湿得不成样子了哎。”他看了看手上亮晶晶的液体，冲着华晨宇乖巧微笑。

　　华晨宇让他温暖的笑容冰得一颤，甚至无暇为了他的淫词艳语而羞怒。

　　Odin终于慢吞吞释放出早已等得胀痛的欲望，再次抓起华晨宇一边脚踝扯上自己肩头，狠狠贯穿了他。

　　——华晨宇里面是温暖的。

　　Odin喜欢这种每次都貌似惊奇的发现，原来这朵邪肆高傲又自以为是的高岭之花，不是由内而外浑身都冷。

　　“你好大……”华晨宇失神地低喃。

　　Odin正自压抑的欲火被轻飘飘一句话轻而易举重新挑起，本想着让华晨宇适应些时候，此刻便仗着前戏充分在他体内挺动起来。

　　“太，太深了……啊！”

　　Odin松开他的腿，将他抱下桌面翻过身来，阴茎便在湿润紧致的甬道内碾磨了一个来回，华晨宇失声惊叫。

　　后入式的姿势任凭谁都要觉得羞耻，何况华晨宇凭借着酥软的双腿根本站不住，只能趴在桌面上，硬用腰力苦苦支撑。

　　Odin只是稍微往深处顶了顶，华晨宇便全线溃败，腰身一塌，以最为淫荡的姿态翘起后穴。

　　“花儿，跟我说你想要。”

　　Odin埋在他最深处，喘息粗重。

　　他也没有办法坚持太久。华晨宇太紧了，湿热着紧绞住他，让他越来越兴奋。

　　Odin俯身亲吻他振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，又搂住他身体胡乱抚摸，无意识梳理着他一身漂亮的肌肉线条，摸到胸前两处凸起，得了救赎般抚摸揉捏。

　　“啊……我，我不……”华晨宇咬着嘴唇，身体颤抖，下意识收紧后穴，“嗯，有本事……你……别动……”

　　Odin让他夹得闷哼一声，险些直接交待在他身体里。

　　“希望一会儿你能继续嘴硬。”

　　Odin磨了磨牙，掐着他的乳头自他身后撞击他，循着刚刚的记忆用力顶上华晨宇的敏感点，听到他骤然发出一声短促的呻吟，于是加快频率，专往那要命的地方快速顶弄。

　　华晨宇的大脑被迫停止思考，即将达到释放的临界点，却被Odin转移了拿捏目标，掌握在手中。

　　“等我。”

　　Odin性感的成熟男人声音随着呼吸回荡在他耳畔。

　　“我……”华晨宇生生收住哭腔，却无力地发现已经做不到更多。

　　“你……你快一点，我不行了……”

　　玫瑰垂头，也低头。

　　终于，低声的喟叹带着滚烫的温度灼烧在快要熟透的那一点，前端得到了解脱，被驯化的玫瑰化成一抹绕指柔，即使蓄谋已久的人已经离开他的身体。

　　Odin将无力站立的华晨宇捞起来托在怀里，俯身亲吻他。如果不是一个赤裸着染了一身青紫，一个衣冠不整沾着乳白色的不明液体，整个一斯文败类；就仿佛时间回到了这场战斗之前，什么都不曾发生。

　　“何必呢你。”Odin轻轻啃咬着他柔软嘴唇，火热痴迷，

　　“做爱都要做成一场战争。”

　　华晨宇脱力，不愿理他，闭了眼由他胡作非为。

　　“反正也没赢你不是么。”

　　06.

　　月光和欲望都不是他的全部。

　　他属于音乐，属于光明，治愈一切，赤裸恣意地绽放人间所有真实。他是众神的宠儿，岁月的表达者，时光的缔造者，世界的旁观者。

　　他合该坐享史诗的吟唱，以阿波罗之名，不受束缚，普照我的世界。


End file.
